


Handsome Stranger

by Peace_Angel



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Help, One Shot, don't know what to tag, idk - Freeform, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_Angel/pseuds/Peace_Angel
Summary: You awake in a strangers homeThat's it basically





	Handsome Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I write really weird stuff sometimes. Like. Even I can't keep up with the crap. Also was unsure of what to put for the fandom but oh well. This is really short and I put almost no effort into this so enjoy

You wake up with your head pounding. You can feel a blanket resting on top of you and you realize your only wearing boxers. You rub your eyes before opening them fully and you look around to see that your on a couch and there's a tv across from you. A chair in the corner of the room and a hallway a little ways away from the chair. There is one light on but it's coming from behind you. You raise up instantly regretting it as your head feels like its gonna explode. You look behind the couch where the light is coming from. It's the kitchen light but no ones there. You look down at the floor wondering where your clothes are. You don't even know whose house your in. You decide sitting their would be pointless so you stand up and wrap the blanket around your waist. Even though you look ridiculous you try to find someone. You wander down the hall and see doors closed except for one. It's slightly open. Just enough for you to peek through. So you do. You see a little bit of light coming from a window and it gives off just enough to see a man sleeping in a large bed. He is facing away from you, snoring lightly. You decide to look into the other rooms as quietly as possible and found nobody else there. Just you and the stranger. You found a bathroom and saw your clothes hanging on the edge of a shower door. They were soaking wet. You had no idea why but ignored it and looked for a towel to use instead of the slightly to long blanket. You go through the cabinets and luckily you find some medicine and the towels in the cabinet beside it. You grabbed the bottle and read the label. It was some aspirin. Unscrewing the lid you heard something move in the hallway. You slowly put the medicine back down and wrap a towel around yourself. The bathroom door was wide open and there was no way you could hide. You hear footsteps getting closer and closer until finally you see the stranger slowly walk into the bathroom door frame looking down at his feet while scratching his head unknowingly.  
“Uh….” The stranger said as he realized you standing there in a towel. His voice is deep and husky from sleep.  
“Uhh.. I.. uh….” You stumble before the stranger smiles and says  
“It's alright. I'll have your clothes washed and dried in no time. You can borrow some of my clothes for the time being” The stranger walked out of the room and you didn't know whether or not to follow him or stay where you were. You decided to just stand there waiting for him to come back. He didn't take long thankfully.  
“Here's a hoodie and some shorts. They should fit from what I can tell but if they don't just tell me and I'll try to find something else” He put the clothes down by the sink and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Leaving you alone once again. You stare at the clothes he had set down on the sink counter and pick them up and study them. The hoodie is black and has Adidas written on it. The shorts are also black and you decide to just put them on and ask questions later. You quickly look in the mirror above the sink to look at yourself. You didn't look half bad in the hoodie. It was nice and comfy too. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. The shorts didn't look too bad on you either. You reach for the bathroom door knob and twist it and swing the door open. Looking down the hall in both directions you still see the kitchen light on but there was a light on in the room you had seen the stranger sleeping in. You heard a closing cabinet in the kitchen and decide to walk towards the noise. Upon walking in to the kitchen/living room you see the stranger pouring water into two mugs and he grabs a tea bag for each of them and puts in some sugar. He notices you standing awkwardly in the halls archway and gestures for you to sit with him at a table. You walk over and pull the chair out from under the table as gently as possible and sitting down. The stranger was still standing at the counter stirring the mugs slowly.  
“How'd you sleep” the man asked quietly.  
Your unsure of how you even gotten here and even fell asleep in the first place.The man turns around and places the mugs down on the table placing yours in front of you. He sat down and looked at you expectantly.  
“Good I guess” you manage.  
“You don't remember me do you?” The man said with a twinge of disappointment in his voice  
“I'm sorry, but I really don't. I can't remember how I even got here” you say hoping your not being too rude.  
“Well I'm not surprised. You did have a lot to drink last night” the man said.  
“Thank you. For letting me stay and giving me clothes. I can leave if you wa-”  
“No, uh. Please. Stay awhile. Your clothes still need washing.” The man looked down and drank from his mug. You look down at yours and decide to drink some. The tea is nice and sweet but not too sweet. You look back at him and he is staring at you.  
“You were pretty drunk last night. You sure you don't remember anything” he said slowly and putting emphasis on “anything”.  
“I only remember going to the pub and….thats it really” you said awkwardly.  
“Well. I know very little about you and since you can't remember last night I'm sure you can't even remember anything bout me” the man said looking you in the eye making you squirm a little. They were blue and bright. He had black hair with a little grey in the front. His hair was laying down over his forehead a little but some pieces stuck up.  
“My name is Ross and we met at the pub last night. You told me about yourself and we kinda hit it off and you kept drinking and I kept drinking and we eventually ended up here. I won't go into details but uh…. you wanted to have sex and I had to say no” Ross looked away from you and down at his mug.  
“Sorry. If I came onto you. Thanks for declining me though. Don't know what got into me” you said almost shocked at what you heard. That's nothing like you. You never ask for sex from anyone. Why did you ask him. Probably just way too much alcohol. You take another sip of your coffee.  
“It's fine. I would've accepted your offer but I didn't want to take advantage of you.” Ross said with a half hearted smile. You swallow and give him a look of surprise. You look in the distance and wonder what actually happened. And if any of this was true. Surely he wouldn't lie to you. Would he?  
“So. Uhm. You said you would've had sex with me?” You ask and instantly regret what you said the second the words left your mouth. But you still waited for his answer.  
“I uh. Yeah. I mean. Look at you. You are pretty handsome” Ross says blushing slightly.  
You run your hands throw your hair and let out a shaky sigh. You can't say that your attracted to this guy. It's too soon. You literally just met him. But he's going all for it.  
“I'm willing to get to know you if you are” you say hoping he'll say yes. It's been awhile since the last time you've been in a relationship  
“I would love to” he says smiling like its Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want more. This is really a one shot but if someone wants more then I'll do more. Maybe. No promises.


End file.
